The 'ass' in pass
by Profound Yaoi
Summary: Spencer is studying for his third PhD. He is struggling to stay awake in one of his elective classes one day, when his new professor catches his eye. Oneshot. Warning: homoerotic; lemons. Disclaimer: I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

Spencer shifted in his seat, trying to stay awake. This lecture was incredibly boring and completely unnecessary to his course. He was studying for his third PhD and knew his time was better spent upon things _not_ pertaining to old folk tales and mythological creatures. But the university required its students to take elective courses as well as compulsory. This one had _seemed_ interesting at the time… Alas, the professor was a dry, boring old man, reading directly from his own books on the subject. This week, they were covering the obscure little house goblins from Nordic mythology. Stifling a yawn, he jotted down a few notes and key dates to alleviate his guilt for almost falling asleep.

"Now," the lecturer began, fiddling with his notes once more, "as you all know, I am retiring next week. So, obviously, your new professor will be taking the lecture. He is here with me today, to see how it's done. Why don't you all give Professor Lupin a warm welcome?" He motioned for the man to stand up and greet the class. When he did, the class gave a quiet applause. Spencer hardly took notice. Until the man spoke.

"Hello, everyone…" the man sounded timid, but his eyes shone with intelligence and good humour. Spencer hoped this professor would be more stimulating than the old man he was replacing.

Before he knew it, it was the end of the lecture and the couple hundred students were shuffling out. Slowly, Spencer packed his notebook into his bag and left, giving the new professor one last look.

*x*

Remus Lupin sipped his coffee, pretending to listen to the old windbag he was replacing. This man had no idea what he was talking about. His nonsense books were nothing but old folktales spewed out again in print, under new cover art. He smiled and nodded at what was supposedly an 'academic joke' the old man uttered as he packed his book collection in boxes.

"Well, kid, it looks like the office is yours! Try to take care of it. I've been here for a while… this office has been a haven from those _dunder_heads roaming the halls…" he rolled his eyes, reminding Remus of a much older, shorter, fatter, _American_ Severus. He smirked, remembering the grumpy man complaining about his own 'dunderhead students'. There was one in every educational facility, it seemed.

"I would hardly call them dunderheads," he defended. He never did like it when teachers insulted their students' intelligence. "Perhaps they're just not as interested in this subject as you…" he took another sip of the terrible coffee, wincing a little at the taste before setting the mug down.

"Don't be an idiot. They're just stupid. They're more focussed on keg parties and feeling up members of the opposite sex in closets than they are on their studies." Remus chuckled, rolling his eyes. This man really was like Severus in a lot of ways. "Alright, that's me done. I'm off. Retirement awaits!" He grinned, holding out his pudgy hand. "It was wonderful to meet you, Lupin. If you ever need any tips… don't bother calling. I wouldn't have the foggiest." He barked a laugh before heading out the door. "Good luck, kid." And he was alone.

Taking a seat in his 'new' office, Remus looked around at the grubby walls, wondering what on earth he was going to cover them with. He couldn't very well keep magical creatures caged in a Muggle school… perhaps he could get some paintings of them instead... sighing, he flicked his wand, sending his books to the shelves in alphabetical order by author. He moved his desk near the window and placed his new laptop in the centre. He was done. Now he just had to start teaching.

*x*

Spencer hurried to class, knowing he was late. The damn campus cafés took forever to make undersized, overpriced coffee. And it was too hot and didn't taste good. Blushing, he pushed the doors open, hoping no one would take any notice of his arrival.

"Ahh, a latecomer," said a gentle, amused voice. _So much for no one noticing,_ thought Spencer. "There's a seat right here," Lupin indicated a seat right down the front, next to where his own belongings were.

"Uh… thanks," he muttered, hurrying to the spot to get this humiliation out of the way.

"No problem! Now, if you will all return your focus to the overhead, I will begin the chapter on werewolves!" He sounded almost cheerful about discussing the monsters pictured in his slides. The title slide showed a large wolf with blood dripping from his fangs, as his hand-like paw gripped the decapitated head of what seemed to be a vampire. Spencer already liked this man more than the last lecturer. He seemed to have an authentic passion for not only the general subject, but specifically werewolves. The way he described the beginnings of the myths and the lore about the creatures that had evolved over time with the help of rumours, movies and novels was quite inspiring. Spencer found himself taking a couple of pages of notes, even as he was mesmerised by the handsome professor.

He was suddenly broken out of his day dream when Lupin cleared his throat right in front of him.

"Uh… class is over," he said softly, smiling.

"Oh," he blushed, packing his things away. Then, he remembered. He'd been late, too. "Uh, I'm sorry about being late. I didn't think it took so long to make a cup of coffee." He looked down, shyly, as Lupin smiled at him.

"Don't worry about it, Mr...?"

"Reid. Spencer Reid," he offered his hand.

"Don't worry about it, Mr Reid," Lupin repeated, shaking his hand. "Actually, it made me feel a lot better on my first lecture. It took the attention from me for a while," he grinned, his eyes shining with that good humour again. Spencer found it entrancing.

"Thanks," he muttered, distracted by the way the older man's sandy hair fell into his eyes; the way the right side of his mouth curved into a lopsided smile, almost a smirk, but charming nonetheless. _Wow… I'm gay._ He blushed a little, fidgeting with his bag.

"Ok, I'd better let you get going… we don't want you to be late to another class, eh?" Lupin chuckled, picking up his coat and briefcase. That was when Spencer remembered he had another class in _five minutes_!

"Shit! I mean… sorry! I have to go!" he blushed again, bolting out the door, leaving his cold coffee behind.

Sighing, Lupin picked it up and threw it away, a small, amused smile on his lips once more.

*x*

Remus gave an amused snort as he watched Spencer Reid run off to wherever it was he had to be, after swearing in what Remus guessed was an uncharacteristic slip of the tongue. The boy seemed different somehow. A quiet genius lurked behind his big brown eyes, and it intrigued him no end.

That evening, Remus entered his office to find a pile of papers on his desk. The last assignment from Professor… _what was his name again?_ He shrugged, not really caring. Groaning at the sight of the huge pile, he left his office again. He needed real coffee and a lot of chocolate if he was going to mark two hundred papers on the histories of various myths and creatures. Especially when they were three-thousand words _each_; not including references and quotations. He grumbled, deciding to go to a store and get his own coffee percolator and a large stash of chocolate.

About half an hour later, he returned to his office; new percolator and bags of chocolate, cookies and coffee in his arms. He was all set to go. Grinning, he set up his coffee machine on his desk, placed his chocolate in his drawers, and a tin of chocolate chip and macadamia cookies next to his laptop, and started in on those essays.

About three hours, two coffees, four cookies and a chocolate bar later, Remus was ready to call it quits. He was starting to read paragraphs without really taking in what they said, so decided he was better off going home to bed and starting again tomorrow. It was about ten o'clock. He was exhausted. Who knew teaching and marking essays could be so tiring? _It isn't. It's just nearly the full moon…_ he grumbled to himself. _Great_. He pulled a face and packed up his mess; throwing the chocolate wrapper in the bin, turning off his new favourite possession – the percolator – and switched off the lights. He had three lectures the next day, starting at eight o'clock. He considered asking for a raise… but it was only his first day, so he didn't think it would go down too well with the Dean.

*x*

Spencer yawned, ready to turn in for the night. His whole day had been rushed and embarrassing. One of his more awkward days. Sighing, he rubbed his eyes before flopping back against his pillows. As he willed himself to sleep, his mind insisted on producing images of Professor Lupin over and over again. He groaned, not needing his life to become any more awkward than it already was. He just wanted to focus on his studies, damnit!

The next morning had him thinking about Lupin again. He remembered everything from their encounter. The way the man's hair fell into his gorgeous eyes. The colour of those gorgeous eyes – deep brown with amber flecks. He remembered the amused smirk on Lupin's lips when he realised he'd been daydreaming in his class; a similar smirk when he'd accidentally let slip a profanity… he groaned, scrubbing his face in aggravation. He did _not_ need a man-crush on his teacher. It was not conducive to his degree! He squeezed his eyes shut briefly, willing his hormones to abate at _least_ for the rest of the day before pouring himself some _real_ coffee that he'd bought himself. He was never going to an on-campus café again.

*x*

Remus came in early the next day, just to get a start on marking the rest of the essays. He refused to admit that it had anything to do with being kept up all night by inconvenient dreams of one of his students – whom he'd only met very briefly before and after his first and only lecture to date. Burying his hands in his face, Remus sighed. _I feel like a bloody paedophile. He can't be more than eighteen!_ He knew it technically wasn't paedophilia if the boy was eighteen… but that didn't stop him from feeling like an old pervert. He'd never felt sexually attracted to one of his students before! Much less one that he'd had _minimal_ contact with! Well, wasn't this just fantastic? He shook his head, rolling his eyes, as he flipped on his percolator. _I have a boy-crush on my student. Merlin help me._

Finally, he'd come to a certain someone's essay. The name on the cover sheet said, in a hasty scrawl, _Spencer Reid_. He'd been eager to look this one over; he'd wanted to see how the kid was coping. _Not that he made me think he was anything less than capable…_ _God, now I'm defending my own thoughts to _myself_!_ Shaking his head once more, he began to read Spencer's paper, trying to get a glimpse of what kind of student he was.

_Well, I'll be damned. Perfect marks. Even if he _is_ a little flip… and sarcastic. Oh, come on, how do I know he's being sarcastic? Because it's blatantly obvious, you git!_ Thumping his head on the desk, Remus gave a sort of sob. _Now I'm arguing with myself!_ Chuckling to himself – not at all sounding desperate or slightly insane – he gave Spencer his mark, hastily moving on to the next paper… after scrawling '_See me_' (in _pen_) after his comment. _Shit. I'm officially mental. I've got some kind of complex that drives me to do stupid, hormonally-induced things, against my will… Silly me. It's called a _libido_… its accomplice? The penis! How jolly wonderful…_ snorting at himself, he marked as many papers as he could before his eight o'clock lecture on the origins of Eastern European myths.

*x*

Glaring at the essay in front of him, on the screen of a library computer, Spencer rubbed his aching temples as he tried to _reduce_ his knowledge of the subject to a mere fifteen-hundred words. The most frustrating factor of all? Quotations. He had to use at _least _eight. And the only ones he deemed _worthy _enough to be _considered_ for his paper were about a paragraph each. He hated this assignment. He had to dumb himself down to pass a stupid introductory class that probably wouldn't help him in the future anyway. _Why_ did he choose this university? _Why_? He was moments away from punching the screen when he heard a soft chuckle behind him. Turning around, he spotted Professor Lupin chatting amiably with another student, in the lounge corner. This did nothing to help Spencer's mood… so, growling only _slightly_, he turned back to his essay and began typing his _own_ findings upon the subject, adding references after every few sentences that he knew would support his statements, but not quoting from them yet. He needed to keep the word count down. He'd add quotations later.

Finally, after an excruciating hour and a half – during about an hour of which, he could _clearly_ hear Lupin's stupidly attractive voice in the background – he'd finished his essay. Three weeks early. Shrugging, he printed it and decided to hand it in. At least he wouldn't have to worry about it anymore.

On his way to hand in the paper, he bumped into someone, knocking _scalding-hot coffee_ all over his front. And his essay. He was so shocked that he didn't even notice the slightly high-pitched gasp of pain escape his throat, as he looked sorrowfully at the paper in his hands, the ink and coffee running together in rivulets. And the printer was on the other side of the damn campus. He turned an annoyed glare to the profusely-apologising person, only to blush and look away when his eyes met the large, panicked ones of Professor Lupin.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going! Oh, Spencer! I'm sorry!" the poor man looked as though he was about to suffer a conniption! Spencer was slightly amused, watching Lupin flap around like a mother hen. He almost squawked at one point, too, he thought.

"Calm down, Professor!" he pulled himself together in time to realise Lupin was talking about taking him to hospital to have his 'severe burns' looked at. He rolled his eyes, laughing as he saw Remus take out his car keys. "I'm fine. Really. Look, I'm wearing a sweater, a vest and a shirt. And an under-shirt. I'm ok." He placed a comforting hand on the man's shoulder, making the worried, embarrassed rambling come to a halt.

"Are you sure? I'm so sorry!" Spencer gave another little laugh. The man was adorable. _Go away, hormones!_

"I'm fine. But now I need to re-print my paper. So, if you'll excuse me…" he turned to walk away.

"Wait! You can use the printer in my office. It's the least I could do." The nervous man, looked at the pavement, his cheeks aflame. Spencer just wanted to wrap him in his arms and kiss his cheek. He was too much! But, erring on the side of propriety – and sanity – he settled for graciously accepting the man's offer and following him to his office. Which happened to be closer than the other side of the campus. Thank _God_.

*x*

Remus cursed himself an idiot as he lead the way back to his office. He'd been _day dreaming_ about a certain student when, _bam!_ He'd walked head-first into him. And, with a fresh cup of _hot_ coffee, too. At the pained yelp that left Spencer, Remus' chest constricted, thinking he'd hurt the poor boy. He was mortified to find himself fussing over his student and offered to take him to the _hospital_ for God's sake! Mentally sighing and shaking his head, he pushed open his office door and made his way to the computer.

"If you log in here, you can access your student account and print your paper," he explained, taking the visitors' seat.

"Thanks," came the timid reply. He just smiled and nodded, happy to be able to actually help the kid today, rather than spilling boiling liquids on him and knocking him to the ground.

They sat in companionable silence while Spencer's paper printed. Only when it was done, did Remus remember that he'd just marked another paper for the boy.

"Oh! I forgot! Here, I have your essay from the start of the semester…" he fished it from the pile of marked essays and handed it to his new favourite student.

"Wow, thanks. This grade is really good. I wasn't expecting much for this one. I think I was a little flip," he gave a nervous grin. "Uh… it says to see you," he muttered, reading the 'Well done!' comment.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah," Remus rubbed the back of his neck a little nervously. He'd not actually thought about what he'd wanted to talk to Spencer about. It was one of those 'spur of the moment' things. "Well, I just noticed, like you said, that you were a bit… flippant. And… kind of sarcastic in your paper," he chuckled, remembering a comment on the dubious existence of Acromantula, especially in a Western European winter climate, as one of his resources had suggested. "I just thought your opinions were quite brilliant and wondered what else you had to say on the matter," he lied. He couldn't care less about Acromantula. He thought they were nasty creatures. That, and Spencer was a Muggle, no doubt having never come across a ten-foot spider.

"Uh… actually, I don't really have much more of an opinion. I'm really only doing this course as an elective for my degree," he nervously hooked some hair behind his ear, looking down at his lap. "Sorry," he muttered, as though he was embarrassed that he didn't actually care about Remus' subject.

"Oh, quite all right! Don't worry, I don't get a lot of people interested in this subject as anything more than a novelty," he smiled, running a hand through his hair. "Uh, would you like a coffee? Though, I'd understand if you'd had enough for today…" he blushed, indicating the cooling wet patches on Spencer's torso. His long, slender torso… _stop it! He'll probably scream rape, you disgusting, senile old man!_ Remus almost slapped himself for the disturbingly perverted thoughts starting to run through his head. But, if he did, Reid would probably think him mad and high-tail it out of the room.

"Sure," came the rather chipper reply. "I don't think I could get tired of coffee… even while wearing it," he joked, his cute little face scrunching up in his humour.

Remus chuckled. "One cup of coffee coming up!" He happily set the machine in motion and retrieved a couple of take-out cups from his cabinet.

"You have take-out cups?" Spencer questioned.

"Yeah, just to look hip, you know," he joked absently, getting milk from the mini-fridge he'd bought during his lunch break.

Soon, the two were sipping coffee and enjoying casual conversation as though they were old friends. Remus couldn't believe how nervous he'd been at the beginning of the encounter! _Even though you spilled torrid liquid on him_, he thought. Shaking his head at his stupid thoughts, Remus offered Spencer some chocolate. "In the first drawer there, there should be a stash of chocolate bars… help yourself. Personally, I'm dying for a nougat!" he grinned. Spencer passed him the confection, laughing at his professor's glee.

"You have quite the sweet tooth, huh?" He took another sip of his coffee, smiling at Remus over the edge.

"Yeah… I've always loved chocolate and cookies and cakes… and coffee. I guess it started as comfort food when I was a kid, but now… I just can't get enough of the sugary goodness!" he scratched the back of his head, unsure if he should have given his life's story on his sweet tooth.

"I know what you mean. As a child, I was an insomniac… I couldn't sleep for days on end, so I'd have coffee to keep my brain functioning during the day. Now I just like to experiment with the different flavours." The kid was _adorable_. Remus couldn't help but want to take Spencer right there on the desk, using cooled coffee as lubricant… Student-teacher propriety be _damned_! He wanted Spencer Reid!

*x*

Spencer hooked his hair behind an ear again, kind of embarrassed about telling Remus about his childhood insomnia. He never really liked to talk about himself, but the man just brought it out of him. It was kinda creepy.

He looked up again, only to see an odd look on the man's face. It was only there for a moment, but it was a raw, intense look that he couldn't place; couldn't name. He liked it at the same time as feared it. He wanted to know what it was, as well as wanting to run away from it. He felt himself blushing again, looking back down to his shoes.

_Professor Lupin… I don't know what to make of you. God, his eyes, his mouth… his hair… everything is so perfect. His voice is so soft and low… I want to lose myself in it. Shit. No. I can't think like this. He's my _professor_. Even so… just a kiss… just one._

Suddenly, he had to get out of there. The thoughts running through his mind were crazy. He felt like bending himself over the desk for this man; felt like touching him in ways he'd never even imagined touching anyone else. He felt dizzy; confused. He needed to get out of there and into fresh air.

"Uh, I think I should get going now," he muttered, hoping he wasn't being _too_ rude. "I have to hand this in and… get to work on another assignment," he lied. "Thanks for everything this afternoon, Professor Lupin," he gave a small smile, hoping his perverted thoughts wouldn't somehow broadcast themselves. "P-perhaps we could do this again sometime?" _Shit. Nice going. You idiot! Do you really think he would want to –_

"Sure! I'll be free about lunch time tomorrow, if you like?" _God, he's got to be the nicest, most patient man in the world…_

"Sounds good… lunch tomorrow." He smiled again, giving in to the fluttering feeling in his stomach. "See you then." With that, he hurried out of the office as politely as he could. He just wanted to go _home_. Coffee was not his choice of fashion accessory.

*x*

Remus watched as Spencer left his office, seemingly in a hurry. He wondered what was going on in the kid's brilliant mind.

Then, he realised. _Shit! You've just invited him to lunch! Fuck! Ok, be calm… it's not a date… he's your student, you're his teacher, and you're just having a social meeting, in the privacy of your office… shit. _"I'm screwed."

*x**x*

The rest of the day passed in a blur for Remus. He had more papers to grade and more classes to teach. By the time he got home, he was pooped.

"Shower and bed…" he grumbled.

"Lupin. What the devil happened to you?" A voice from the living room startled him, making him jump about a foot in the air.

"Severus? What're you _doing_ here?" He held a hand over his poor heart. The damnably silent Potions Master would be the death of him!

"I'm here to deliver your potion, you incompetent boob. It's the full moon tomorrow night, in case you hadn't noticed." He held out a vial of foul-looking potion. "Well, I'm not going to spoon-feed you. I have a life, you know."

"Sorry, Severus. It's been a long day." He gratefully took the potion from his friend's hand, sitting it on the mantelpiece. "How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing, you forgetful old man. You paid me last month, in advance."

"I did no such thing! Severus, you manipulative little man, tell me how much I owe you!" He scowled playfully at his friend, knowing full well he'd made no such payment.

"Idiot. You're not paying for this. It's cheap to brew. Now, drink it and go to bed. You look like you've torn yourself a new one early this month." He smirked, taking his cloak off, draping it over a lounge chair.

"Shut up and go make some tea," Remus grumbled. He _felt_ like he'd transformed early, too.

"I'm not your maid, Lupin."

"I'm sorry. _Please_ shut up and go make some tea?" He snarked, stripping on the way to have a shower.

"That's better…" muttered Severus, flicking his wand. "Where're the bloody tea bags?" He called out.

"Cupboard above the sink," came the reply from down the hall. Finding them, he got to making the werewolf and himself a strong pot of lemon tea. God knew they both needed it. Flooing from London to the States was _not_ a ride on the Hogwarts Express.

About ten minutes later, Remus came back from the bathroom, feeling refreshed and clean. He'd not bothered to dress; merely wrapping a towel around his waist and slippers on his feet. He knew Severus couldn't care less.

"Oh, please, don't dress up for me," he teased.

"Shut up," he grabbed his tea. "Today was long and painful. I'm tired." He sipped the perfect brew. "God, you've got tea-brewing talent," he moaned obscenely, taking another sip.

"Lupin, make that noise again and the next time I make your tea, you'd better have a bezoar handy." Severus sounded amused.

"Sorry," he blushed, making sure to keep his teagasms to himself.

They sat at the table for a long while, sharing a comfortable silence.

"Are you staying tonight? You're quite welcome to the quest room. Though, American houses don't have fireplaces in the bedrooms. It's rather strange," he mused.

"Yes, I think that's for the best. I'd rather not Floo halfway across the world twice in one night."

"… Doesn't that technically mean you've Flooed all the way around the world? If you go halfway, twice?" He smirked, dodging a swat upside the head.

"Asinine mongrel," Severus grouched. "Just show me to the bedroom."

"Oh, Severus… I had no idea!" he laughed, dodging a fist this time. "Hurry up, you sour old thing," chuckling, he led the way to the guest room, happy to see his friend after a month in a strange new country.

*x**x*

The next morning, Remus awoke to an empty house. Severus had gone early that morning. But, as he entered the kitchen, he smelled the wonderful aromas of the Potions Master's cooking and brewing. The man was a bloody _saint_. He laughed, knowing he and Dumbledore were possibly the only ones to ever actually think that about Severus Snape.

He took the stasis charms from the croissants and pancakes and tea, noting with amused delight that the grouchy old bastard had actually made him _muffins_. Oh, he wouldn't let him live that one down for a good long while. Looking at the tea pot, he noticed a folded piece of parchment under it. It read:

_Lupin, this is a one-time deal. You looked dreadful last night. Take better care of yourself, you dim-witted oaf. _

_Severus._

Smiling fondly, he sat the note on the fridge, deciding to keep it as evidence of Severus' illusive heart, before tucking in to his buffet-breakfast. This time, not caring who heard his moans. Damn, but could that man cook!

*x*

The next day's lunch was cancelled. Spencer felt awful doing that to the kind professor, but his mother was asking for him and he hadn't the heart to refuse. It was a week before he was able to return.

By the time he was able to see Remus again, Spencer felt worn out and slightly depressed. His mother wasn't doing so well in the hospital. The whole week he'd been there, she'd only been lucid for a few hours every day, otherwise talking about secret codes in Dickens. Sometimes he wished he was detached enough to just let her go… but then he felt terrible for thinking that and drove himself into a depression, made worse by binge-drinking hot chocolate and coffee. He was just thankful that he didn't seem to put on much weight.

In the lecture for that week, they were covering the Norse gods and subsequent folklore. He wasn't really looking forward to it, but it meant he got to see Remus. Even if it was only for two hours. _How does he talk about this subject for two hours every week? Doesn't he get bored? I know I would…_ He felt bad again. It was Remus' subject and he didn't want to put it down in any way. But it was still kinda boring.

*x*

Remus cheerfully strolled to his lecture. He was in an oddly good mood for some reason and he wasn't going to question it. He supposed it had to do with the fact that Spencer would be back on campus. During the past week, they'd been emailing back and forth, just chatting and updating each other what was going on. Apparently, Spencer's mother was in a ward for the mentally ill, and had asked for her son. Remus felt sorry for the boy. Through the emails in the past week, they'd shared quite a lot with each other. The only thing Remus hadn't shared was his life in the Wizarding world. He didn't think that was a conversation to have online.

That week had also been the full moon. It was as painful and lonely as ever, but he managed. He always did. He had to – he wanted to see Spencer again. Even Moony seemed to know that.

As he entered the lecture theatre, he noticed that not many students had arrived yet. Confused, he looked at his watch. _Ah. Only twenty minutes early…_ he shrugged and set up for the lecture. Norse gods weren't exactly his favourite subject. They were somewhat boring after a while. But, it was part of the predetermined curriculum. He couldn't – and didn't really want to – change it.

Soon, he noticed a certain someone walk in and take a seat in the front row. He smiled to himself as he went over his notes one more time before beginning. _He looks tired. Poor kid. If I didn't know any better, I'd think he was a werewolf._ Sighing softly, he began the lecture, regardless of the large amount of absent students.

*x*

Spencer tried to stay awake. He really did. But it just wasn't happening. He was exhausted from his week with his mother and the lecture was – as much as Remus had obviously tried his darnedest – really boring.

Remus had beautiful pictures, gory and amazing tales of Odin and Loki and Thor… but it just wasn't enough. Spencer was embarrassed to be awoken by a soft hand on his shoulder and a gentle voice in his ear after the lesson was over. Remus was just so patient! He blushed, hoping he hadn't drooled on his own shoulder.

"Sorry, Remus," he apologised, hoping his voice didn't sound too rough from sleep.

"Quite alright," the man just smiled his patient smile and took a seat next to Spencer. "You look like you could use a decent sleep. This week must have been hard for you." He put a comforting hand on Spencer's arm.

"I'm ok… it's just… she's not well and I hate not being able to be there for her." He looked away, afraid to admit the next part to anyone… but he needed to get it off his chest. "Sometimes… sometimes I wish I didn't have to see her. It's so hard. I… sometimes, I wish she'd just forget she had a son," he wiped a tear away, refusing to look up from his lap.

"Spencer," Remus whispered, his voice low and comforting. "It's ok. I understand," he did. He truly did. "I know what it's like to have someone in my life that… wasn't all there. And sometimes, it's so hard because you love them so much, but you can't stand the pain of knowing they'll never be completely ok." He wrapped an arm around Spencer's shoulders, giving him a very welcome hug. He felt warm and comfortable in Remus' arms. He didn't want the man to let him go. He turned into Remus, resting his forehead on his shoulder, slipping his arms around Remus' waist as best he could on the uncomfortable lecture theatre chairs.

"Thank you," he murmured. In return, he received a soothing hand in his hair and a quick kiss to his head; the last nearly making his heart explode.

*x*

Remus stilled. _Fuck._ _What did I just _do_? I kissed him! !_

Next thing he knew, Spencer was pulling away. He let his arms go limp, trying not to cling; allowing the boy a chance to run away if he so wished.

Suddenly, he felt a warm, timid kiss on his neck. Spencer hadn't pulled away completely. Just enough to kiss him. Just a whisper of a kiss. But it was enough.

"Spencer… I…" he was cut off by those same warm, soft lips covering his own. They were just as timid this time, unsure of how to proceed. So, Remus took the lead, applying a gentle pressure, slipping his arms back up and around the slim torso before him, his hands coming to rest in Spencer's hair and on his neck. He felt he could die a happy man.

He slipped his tongue from his mouth to flick at Spencer's lips, hoping he wasn't pushing things too far. But Spencer opened his mouth, allowing him in. The taste exploded on his tongue, sending little bursts of pleasure through his body and straight to his groin. He moaned into the kiss, tightening his hold on the boy, feeling the hands on his hips tighten in response; pulling him forward, even though they had a chair between them.

"Your office. Now," came the half-moan, half-gasp when they broke apart. Nodding, Remus pulled them both up and lead the way from the room. Spencer quickly grabbed his notebooks and followed.

Remus' heart was racing as he lead the way to his office. He knew he shouldn't be doing this. Spencer was his student… he shouldn't be so excited to take the boy into his office and (hopefully) debauch him into unconsciousness. But he was. He could feel himself hardening already; feel the pulse of his blood as it rushed south.

*x*

The whole way to Remus' office – all of five minutes – Spencer's brain was buzzing with a million thoughts. _What're we going to do? What does he expect? Is my breath ok? Do I have BO? _He discretely sniffed himself to make sure he smelled ok before they had any more close contact.

Finally, they made it to Remus' office. It was small, quiet and _private_. Spencer went in and sat in the guest seat, startling slightly when he heard the lock click and the blind being pulled down over the little window in the door.

He watched Remus as he made his way over. _Shit. Did his hips always sway like that?_ He returned the little smile he received as his professor approached him, straddled him in the chair and wrapped his arms around his neck lightly. For a long minute, all they did was stare at each other, neither seeming to want to take the next step. But, after what seemed like an age, Remus leaned in and kissed Spencer ever so gently, as though he would break at the slightest touch – even though he was perched quite comfortably on Spencer's legs. At that thought, his attention was drawn immediately to the firmness in both his and Remus' trousers. They were both hard and ready. He groaned as the professor ground their crotches together; aroused by the feeling of the other man's penis against his own.

Becoming exceedingly nervous about the situation, revelling in the feeling of their erections rubbing against each other yet terrified of what would happen, Spencer found himself wondering what he'd been thinking when he'd demanded they come here. Even so, he slid his hands up Remus' shirt, caressing his back. He could feel raised ridges of old scars all over the strong plane of muscle; his chest constricted, as he wondered what had happened to cause such wounds. He was distracted from his horrific imagination by a soft hand pulling his shirt out of his pants, lifting all of his layers from his body. For a moment, he froze, not sure he wanted to continue; but a sweet kiss to his temple and soft nuzzling to his throat banished his second guessing. He moaned into a particularly harsh kiss as Remus ran both hands up and under his shirt, feeling every inch of his chest and abdomen. He could feel the path they took as though they left fire in their wake. It was the most amazing feeling he'd ever experienced. He never wanted it to end.

Panting, he helped Remus pull his sweater, vest, shirt and undershirt off, finally revealing his naked torso in all its pallid glory. However, he was not one to be the only half-naked man in the room; he pulled at Remus' coat and shirt until they were littering the floor with his own.

When he could, he took in the splendour that was Remus. He was lean and fit, with scars littering most of his flesh. At Remus' uncomfortable shifting and slight hunching of his shoulders, Spencer realised he'd been staring too long. With his breath caught in his throat, he reached out to trace the wounds; his tongue closely following his fingers. He'd never seen so many scars on one person before! He couldn't push his morbid curiosity away… as hot as the scars were, he wanted to know the story behind each one!

Remus stilled, causing Spencer to look up, confused.

"I'm sorry… they're not exactly… beautiful," muttered Remus, folding his arms across his abdomen, self-consciously. His cheeks were pink and his eyes wouldn't meet Spencer's. The gorgeous creature on his lap made Spencer want to wrap his arms around him and kiss it better. So he did.

He slid his hands along Remus' arms, prying them from his body, sliding his own around the slender shoulders and pulled him in for a hug, kissing his temple, down to his jaw, his carotid, before murmuring "_I_ think you're beautiful." He brought a hand up to Remus' face, holding him still for a long, slow kiss, gently wiping away the tears that made their way down his professor's cheeks. "You shouldn't be embarrassed or ashamed." He gently pushed the man from his lap so he could stand. He pulled Remus back to him, initiating another kiss, sliding his hands down to his professor's belt. He'd show Remus just how beautiful he really was.

*x*

Remus couldn't believe he'd _cried_ in front of Spencer! They were about to fuck and he'd _cried! _Like some kind of emotionally-challenged _woman_.

But the boy had been so sweet, so gentle… Remus had thought his staring was anything _but_ admiration. Spencer had stared at his scars for a good minute and a half, making him feel even more exposed and vulnerable… ugly. He knew his body was ugly. Sure, he was fit… but his scars ruined everything. Then Spencer had wrapped him in his arms and kissed him; called him beautiful and comforted him. His heart swelled in his chest, making his breath hitch and tears fall, only to have them wiped away with a gentle thumb as soft lips caressed his own; kissing him better.

Seconds later, Remus felt his pants falling to the floor as Spencer made quick work of his buckle, button and fly. Moaning at the ease of pressure on his penis, he latched his mouth onto the tempting little shoulder and bit down, sucking the flesh into his mouth. _God… he even tastes sweet!_ He moaned around his mouthful, his own hands finding Spencer's trousers, unfastening them, shoving them to the floor. The same moan of relief came from Spencer, as his cock was given some freedom. Only his briefs stood in the way of complete liberty. Remus slipped his hand inside, pulling the appendage out, feeling the weight, smelling the arousal. And _Godric_ did it smell _good_! He could feel his mouth watering, even as he moved onto another patch of skin to suck on.

Spencer was slowly rubbing him through his own underwear; the cotton of the boxers soaking through with his heightened arousal. His stifled moan into the younger man's neck caused Spencer to buck his hips into Remus' hand, a low groan escaping his lips, puffing onto the werewolf's throat.

"Remus… I don't think I'll be able to la-ah!-st long if you keep doing that!" he gasped mid-sentence, as Remus' thumb rubbed over the head, his fingers pulling the foreskin up and over, enveloping his thumb as well. He could feel the shallow breaths on his throat, the twitchy movements of the graceful hands on his own crotch.

He suddenly removed his hands from Spencer's cock, to grasp his hips, picking him up. As the long legs closed around him, their arousals brushed together, the cloth of his boxers dimming the sensation a little, much to his frustration. He carried his student over to his desk, making room with one hand, before placing him gently on top. Leaning over the boy once more, he unhooked his legs from his hips before sliding the briefs down and off. Taking the opportunity to debrief _himself_, he slid his boxers down, finally giving his poor penis some air. He groaned, stroking himself as he watched Spencer lay on his desk, languidly doing the same. Their eyes locked, causing them to smirk at each other. Giving in to his most immediate cravings, Remus slowly leant back down, aligning their erections, before slowly, teasingly frotting against the younger man. Their pre mixed, creating a wet friction… but it wasn't quite enough to satisfy either of their needs.

*x*

Spencer groaned in frustration, reaching up to grasp the back of Remus' neck, pulling him closer for a kiss. He moved his hips in time with his teacher's, trying not to be _too_ impatient. But the slow, teasing pace of Remus' movements was driving him insane! He wanted _more!_

Pulling away, he managed a breathy "hurry up!" before Remus' lips were claiming his once more. He heard a chuckle as the devilish older man purposely _stopped_ and let their penises simply throb against each other, before pulling away completely. What was he _doing!_ Spencer glared as best he could through his haze of depravity, willing Remus to come back and fuck him into the desk.

*x*

"Tsk. Patience, Mr Reid," he chuckled. Raising an eyebrow and donning a haughty air (reminding himself of Severus), he told the boy to turn over. "Bend over the desk… _good_." He grinned, sliding his hands over the delicious little rump, spanking one side, watching the cheek jiggle. He heard Spencer's breath catch at that. Chuckling, he knelt behind his lover, spreading the cheeks gently, bringing his face closer. The smell wasn't so bad. The boy was clean… and his anus looked so pretty and tight… the pink little star was winking in anticipation, as the cheeks were pulled away; even just that was stimulating the sensitive little nerve endings. He groaned, burying his face in the crease, giving a little nip before licking all the way up, teasingly catching his tongue on the hole for a split second. At his actions, Spencer whimpered, letting out a little gasp, his face buried in the crook of his arm, the other stretched out, his hand white-knuckled on the edge of the desk; holding on for dear life.

He repeated the action, this time squeezing the firm little cheeks in his hands as well. The little mewls of pleasure made his cock throb and his heart pound. Soon, Spencer was pushing against his tongue as he worked at relaxing the tight little opening. He chuckled lightly when Spencer lifted his hips even more so he could snake a hand between himself and the desk to try and relieve some of the pressure on his penis. Remus was having none of that. He grasped a thin wrist and pulled the hand away, firmly but gently; snickering a little when Spencer gave an indignant huff.

Giving in, he slicked a finger with his own saliva and thrust it in, wriggling it mercilessly. Each wriggle earned a short, sharp 'ah!' from Spencer. He reveled in the tiny sounds of delight, circling the hole, trying to make this part as quick and pleasurable as possible. Soon, he added another finger, wriggling them together, scissoring, thrusting and circling. Each new sensation maked Spencer whimper and mewl and gasp, arousing Remus even more.

Just as Spencer started to push against his fingers, he added a third. Slowly this time, he scissored and circled, hoping to loosen the delicious little fuckhole enough to be able to sheath himself in one good thrust. Moaning at the thought, Remus brushed Spencer's prostate a couple of times, just to tease a little more, before pulling his fingers out entirely. Standing up, he aligned himself with the still tight-looking orifice, pushing himself in, in one go.

*x*

Spencer whimpered at the sudden, rough entrance. Remus was practically dry, with only saliva to ease a little of the burn. It felt _amazing_. Remus was rubbing soothing circles on the small of his back as he waited for him to adjust to the intrusion. Soon though, he was bent over, almost back-to-chest, slowly thrusting in and out, building his pace. It felt so good… but he needed Remus to hurry up and just pound him into the desk! He was already so close, _before_ they'd removed their underwear… or any other clothes. But he wouldn't tell Remus that. He had a feeling the usually quiet man had a rather boisterous side that would relish in the fact that he'd almost made Spencer come in his pants.

Just thinking of that made his cock give a hard throb, bringing him even closer. He gave a frustrated half-groan half-chuckle. He should have guessed Remus would be a tease. He was too quiet and _nice_ not to have a devious side.

"Remus! Hurry up!" He knew he was being demanding, but fuck if he wasn't _needing_ this right now. He heard an amused huff before he felt hands on his hips, gripping him quite hard, only to pull him closer to Remus… who proceeded to thoroughly _pound him into the desk_. He grinned before his face couldn't help but to contort into a mask of absolute pleasure as Remus rammed into him at a furious pace; his thighs banging the edge of the desk. He was going to have bruises the next day.

*x*

_Such a demanding young man… maybe I should teach him patience?_ Remus smirked, shaking his head. He quite liked the pace he was setting right now. He was bordering on animalistic, but Spencer didn't seem to mind. The sounds he was making were making Remus so hard… so fucking hot… he was proud that he'd held on long enough to reach this pace. He wasn't _too_ old, then. Grinning, he redoubled his efforts, bringing a hand up to fist Spencer's hair, pulling him up and back for a harsh kiss; nipping his lips and making sure he was, in every way, owned.

The shallow gasps and mewls coming from Spencer were music to his ears; letting him know just how close the boy was. In a move he knew should probably make Spencer suspicious, he pulled out, picked him up like a ragdoll and switched positions; sitting on the desk, with Spencer riding him. Or, rather, he was moving Spencer's hips and fucking up and into him while the kid seemed to be completely consumed by his impending pleasure that he'd only barely registered the change in position. Remus chuckled, bringing one hand up to the back of his student's neck, pulling him down for another hard, biting kiss. And that, apparently, undid him.

Reid gave a shallow gasp, his hands finding purchase on Remus' shoulders, helping to pull his weight up and down, his hips moving fast and hard against his professor's; his head thrown back, his eyes closed as he came without touching himself, all over his and Remus' abdomens. The sight of which drove the werewolf over the edge, causing him to fuck even _harder_ into the tight little arse until he came with a long, low growl; his mouth latching onto Spencer's neck, sucking the flesh into his mouth until he was satisfied it would bruise for a week.

He gently, firmly, moved Spencer's hips on his cock until his orgasm had softened into a nice buzz of satisfaction. The boy was completely relaxed; his arms around his neck, face buried in his throat; soft puffs of breath warming him. He reached his hands up, stroking the soft hair, tucking it behind his ears before wrapping his arms around the slender waist again, pulling his lover close.

They sat like that for a while, content to bask in the afterglow and each other's company. A long, deep kiss occasionally breaking the otherwise peaceful silence.

*x*

Spencer couldn't believe how amazing that had been. Remus had completely and thoroughly _owned_ him. He was ruined for other men, he just knew it. Grinning, he pulled his professor in for one more kiss before pulling away. A slight gasp escaped him as he felt Remus slip out, leaving him feel an odd, empty sensation. He was surprised he didn't feel any pain. He assumed it would hurt to walk… or move in general. But, as he dressed, he felt rather relaxed and almost limp.

When he'd pulled his pants on, he turned to find Remus watching him quietly; still sitting naked on his desk. Smiling, Spencer made his way back over, leaning down for another kiss.

"I have class in about fifteen minutes," he explained. At Remus' sigh of resignation, he turned around and found his many layers of clothes, dressing as best he could, trying to make it look like he hadn't just been having an immoral affair with his teacher… in his office… over his desk… on his desk. A shiver ran up his spine. He pushed the thoughts away, not wanting to be late to class.

As he was about to open the door, he was suddenly enveloped in strong arms, pulled back against a naked, _hard again_, Remus. He whimpered a little, leaning his head back on a shoulder as the warm mouth he'd come to love made its way from his throat to behind his ear and back again.

"Make sure you remember to see me… after class, Mr Reid," came the low growl. Dazed, he nodded, barely noticing the roaming hands that slid down his pants, squeezing him, rubbing him, before moving around to grope his arse, rather possessively. He groaned, considering skipping his class… before he was suddenly shoved out the door with a sadistic-sounding chuckle.

Rolling his eyes, Spencer smiled and made his way to his next lecture.

_AN: This fic is dedicated to Werewolf Groupie! I have been working on this for a while, and thought it appropriate to give to her. She's so patient with me! :D_

_I hope the rest of my readers liked it too! I'm thinking a sequel will come one day… I already have it in mind! :D What do you all think?_


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer made it to class on time. Just. Luckily, there was a seat at the back, where the lights were dimmer. He didn't know what he looked like, but it couldn't be innocent…

Smirking, he pulled out his notebook and focussed on the lecture.

*x*

Remus sat back on his chair, still naked. Spencer had been gone for five minutes, but the werewolf was still hard.

The chair squeaked as he leant back; his hand sliding down to his penis, grasping it firmly, pumping it slowly; remembering the amazing sex they'd had, only minutes before.

He remembered how Spencer looked from behind as he fucked into him; the pert little arse flushed red, the tight little hole squeezing his cock; the delicious moans and gasps spilling over the plump, pink lips and the way the boy met every thrust; fucking himself on Remus, lost in his own pleasure.

With a breathy gasp, Remus came all over his hand, finally going limp. He couldn't wait to see Spencer again.

*x*

By the end of his lecture, Spencer was fidgeting in his seat. He clicked his pen, doodled in the margin of his notebook, tucked his hair behind his ears a million times and bounced his leg impatiently.

_Come on! Why do they have three-hour lectures!_

He knew he didn't have to stay for the whole class if he didn't want to… but he didn't want to miss anything extra that the professors might add. And he knew he didn't _need_ the extra comments as much as the rest of the class, but damnit! He was there to learn and do well! He wasn't there to mess around with his professor. His insanely _attractive_ professor. His insanely attractive, intelligent, generous, wonderful, kind, perfect, sexy and hung-like-a-horse professor. _Fuck_. He checked his watch. Two minutes to go.

*x*

Remus looked at his clock. Spencer's class would end in two minutes… and forty-five seconds… but he preferred to round down.

He'd had to dress himself once more, after his little round of 'alone time', ad he had a meeting with the dean of the Arts department.

The eccentric little man had checked Remus' study plan and marking methods for about half an hour before leaving to interrogate some other poor fool stupid enough to hand in their resume to the university.

To pass the last two hours (and twenty-five minutes!), Remus tidied his desk, restocked his coffee and chocolate stashes and checked his email. And read a chapter in his latest Harlequeen novel ("The best romantic novels for gay men!").

He shuffled his papers and looked at the clock again. One minute. And thirty seconds. (But, again, he preferred to round down.) The wait was killing him!

*x*

"… and that concludes this week's chapter. Any questions?" _Finally!_ As soon as the professor finished speaking, Spencer was gone. He had to force himself to walk (although briskly) to Remus' office.

He hid his excitement with his messenger bag.

*x*

At the soft, yet hurried, knock, Remus was out of his chair and answering the door in no time. He fussed with his clothes for a little before opening, but no longer than a second.

As he opened the door, however, his smile faltered.

*x*

"Reid, my boy!" At the call, Spencer looked around to see a tall, elderly man with a neatly-groomed head of pure-white hair and an equally-groomed moustache and beard. It was the university's vice chairman, Dr Reynolds. Spencer groaned mentally.

"Hello, Dr Reynolds," he gave a small smile, trying to hide his impatience.

"How are you settling in? I trust you've been studying hard and learning as much as you can?" He winked. "Not that you need to, eh?" Chortling, he thumped Spencer on the back. "Where're you off to in such a hurry?"

"Oh. Uh… I have a meeting with Professor Lupin… about my next paper," he couldn't think of anything else, but because he was practically at Remus' door, he couldn't really say anything else either.

"Excellent! I'll join you. I have to speak with him myself. You know… checking on the new staff; making sure they're doing their jobs… Lupin seems to be doing well though. How are you finding his classes? Is he helpful? Informative? Approachable?"

"Well… yes. I'm going to meet him about my paper… so he's helping me and is approachable. And his lectures are informative and interesting…" He really didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe he was being cock-blocked by the vice chairman!

"Excellent! That's wonderful to hear!" The old man beamed, thumping him on the back once more. "Ah, here we are!" He gestured to Spencer to do the honours of knocking.

Remus answered the door smiling brightly, but soon dimmed to a softer, rather confused, smile when he saw Spencer was not alone.

Spencer tried to give him an apologetic look, but Remus was focussed on the man behind him.

"Dr Reynolds! What a pleasant surprise!" He ushered them both in, not closing the door behind them.

*x*

"What can I do for you, Dr Reynolds?" Remus asked, trying not to sound put off in any way. He avoided looking at Spencer, in case the look in his eyes gave anything away.

"I was just dropping by to check on you, Lupin. I met Reid on the way. He tells me good things about you, son." The old man smiled, leaning back in the visitor's chair, folding his arms across his chest.

"Does he, now? I didn't know you had spies in my class, Dr," he joked, taking a seat at his desk.

"Ha! You'd be surprised, young man!"

After working at Hogwarts, Remus didn't doubt that for a second.

"I'll wait outside, Professor; Dr Reynolds," Spencer excused himself. Remus could have punched the man before him.

"Sorry, Reid. I'll be quick, I promise. Just a routine check-up," the man smiled, not sounding apologetic at all. Once the door closed, he continued speaking to Remus. "Sorry; I didn't know you had an appointment, kiddo. I'll be out of here soon!" He readjusted himself in the chair. "I just wanted to make sure you're settling in ok and not becoming too stressed."

"Everything's fine. It's only my first week and my class is small, so I don't have a lot of marking to do… and I'm an assistant-lecturer in the other courses, so I don't have too much to juggle." Reynolds nodded, leaning forward.

"The thing is, Lupin," he paused, seeming to become uncomfortable. "In the last few… years… the European Mythology course has… well, it hasn't been receiving enough enrolments. I also came to tell you that… if next semester doesn't see three-hundred enrolments in your course, we'll have to cancel the programme," he rubbed the back of his neck, looking away from Remus. "I hate to do that… but it just isn't receiving enough funding. But from what I've heard from other staff and some of the students, you're good at your job and you're enthusiastic about teaching… and your qualifications are excellent.'

"So… what're you trying to say?" He was getting nervous. His heart felt like it was sinking.

'Right. Well… to cut to the chase… if we _do_ get rid of your mythology course, you will still have a job with us in another area. That is… if you're interested in taking on another class full time?"

The sick feeling disappeared and Remus grinned. He could _sing_! The mythology course was ridiculous and boring as hell to teach. He'd love to pursue a different area! And he said so, making Reynolds laugh with him.

"Wonderful! The board and I will let you know the final decision next semester, after the enrolments are finalised. If you have under three-hundred students, even by one, that will be the last semester of your course. And you will them take up another full-time position of whatever area is available."

"Thank you! That's… fantastic!" Remus grinned broadly, shaking the man's hand. Reynolds chuckled.

"Not to worry, my boy. Now, answer Reid's questions. I think he's been more than patient with us!" Reynolds then let himself out, holding the door open for Spencer.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Remus attacked, pulling his student close, plunging his tongue into the delicious little mouth; his hand practically ripping the boy's pants open and diving in, rubbing and squeezing him to full arousal.

When he finally came up for air, Remus' hand continued its ministrations, as he peppered Spencer with kisses and nips; his other hand cupping his cheek.

"Remus… Mmm… Remus, " Spencer struggled to coherently string more than a couple of words together, but Remus stopped, allowing his student to speak. "What was Reynolds here for? That was longer than a check-up," he brought his hands to Remus' face, tracing the deliciously-plump lower lip with a thumb. The lips under his thumb stretched into a smile before sucking in the digit.

Finally, Remus decided to answer his student.

"He just came in to offer me some job security… even if this mythology course is closed down after next semester," he smiled, resuming his previous activities; exploring his student's neck with his mouth.

*x*

Spencer felt himself relax into Remus' touches. He'd been worrying that something was wrong, when the vice chairman had been in the office for more than ten minutes.

"I'm so happy for you," he gasped as Remus nipped hid throat. "But… at the moment… we need to be naked."

With that, he proceeded to strip his professor of all unnecessary clothing. He smiled as Remus chuckled, reciprocating.

"You have no idea… how long… the last three hours… and fifteen minutes… and forty-five seconds have been," he kissed along Remus' neck, chest, stomach; as he lowered the work slacks and underwear for the second time that day.

Remus gave an amused hum.

"Spencer… it was three hours, fifteen minutes and fourty-_seven_ seconds," he corrected.

"I prefer to round down," he grinned letting Remus step out of his trousers once more.

Soon, Spencer had Remus back in his desk chair, hands in a white-knuckle grip, as he licked, nibbled and sucked.

"Ugh… Spencer… stop teasing!" Remus moaned as the boy's tongue danced along the underside of his cock. His only reply was Spencer's own amused hum , sending pleasant vibrations along the shaft, directly to his balls.

Spencer loved he sounds of Remus' pleasure… and the sounds of the chair squeaking every time hid professor moved.

Suddenly, he had an idea.

Letting go of the delicious appendage with a _'pop'_, he grinned and stood up.

*x*

Before he knew what was happening, Spencer had let go of Remus' penis and had squatted in front of him; treating him with a show of his student preparing himself, sliding his slender fingers inside himself, one at a time.

The boy had his eyes closed, his mouth slightly open, slack from the feeling of his own fingers wriggling around, preparing himself for Remus' cock.

Remus groaned, gripping his penis once more that day; using Spencer's saliva, he stroked himself steadily, focussing on his student squatting before him, one hand reaching behind and under; fingers buried deep inside; the other slowly massaging his testicles, occasionally coming up to relieve the pressure from his weeping cock.

Finally, Spencer removed his digits from his anal cavity, stood up and approached Remus still in his desk chair, dick in hand.

Without a word, the younger man slung one of his long legs over the arm of the chair, balancing himself before seating his widened hole all the way down on his professor's dick. With a moan from both, Spencer swung his other leg around and over the other arm; grinding himself down further in the process; holding the back of the chair to keep himself upright.

*x*

Remus moaned; the feeling of Spencer's tight little arse gripping him almost sent him over the edge. He gripped his student's waist and lifted him, only to drop him once more. This time, both men gasped at the feeling; both writhing in agonising rapture as the other moved against them, setting their bodies alight.

After the initial penetration's oversensitivity, they found their rhythm.

Spencer bounced on Remus' cock, giving himself extra lift with the back of the chair, while Remus thrust himself up whenever his student slid back down, clenching every other time.

With every movement, the chair squeaked, adding to the noise of the moans and gasps and "Oh, fuck"s.

"Squeak. Squeak. Squeak," became "Squeaksqueaksqueak" as their pace increased.

Remus was losing control; his hands were most likely bruising Spencer's hips as he lifted him until just the head of his penis was inside the tight little ring, before slamming him back down again and again, beating the boy's prostate every other thrust.

Soon, Remus was too impatient to lift him so far off his dick, so only lifted him a short way, practically bouncing the boy ad hard and fast as either of them could take.

_Squeaksqueaksqueak!_

Remus leant forward, biting the other man's shoulder, bruising the creamy flesh with teeth marks. He had to keep himself from howling as his climax came closer and closer.

Spencer locked his mouth on Remus' as he came; his semen shooting out, coating both their abdomen in a sticky little flood.

As his muscles spasmed and contracted in pleasure around Remus, the werewolf moaned his release into the boy's mouth, pounding himself upward one more time, hitting the prostate, making his lover shudder, over sensitised from all the stimulation.

Smiling, Remus stood, lifting Spencer gently, slipping from inside him; feeling his semen leaking out, running down their thighs.

He rearranged the boy so they were chest-to-back in the chair, their hands clasped together over Spencer's stomach.

As they sat, the chair squeaked, making Remus chuckle.

"I'll never be able to stand a squeaky chair again… I'll get hard every time I hear it!"

Spencer snorted, squeezing the werewolf's hand.

*x*

If he wasn't sore the first time, he was making up for it now.

As he collected his clothes from the middle of the office, Spencer's legs ached from the awkward position he'd held on the chair.

Not to mention the fact that his arse felt empty and absolutely fucked raw. He grinned, pulling on his underwear.

*x*

After a long, passionate good bye, Remus went home grinning. And he knew he'd heard Spencer humming when he'd left.

When he arrived home, he found an owl waiting for him in a tree outside his house. It flew over and landed on his shoulder as he opened the door.

When inside, the owl made itself comfortable on the arm of Remus' chair. Chuckling, he went to make himself a cup of tea before opening Severus' letter. _He mustn't want an immediate reply… the owl doesn't seem to be too impatient_.

Once he was comfortable, Remus opened his friend's letter.

_Lupin,_ said the elegant scrawl,

_I will be spending the next month or so in your guest bedroom. As you know, the Christmas holidays are coming up and I feel it would be advantageous to travel abroad. _

_I arrive on the 12th; have a cup of tea ready at 6 that evening._

_Severus._

Remus shook his head, smiling. Trust Severus to ask a favour without actually asking. Then, he realised. _Shit! That's tomorrow!_

Sighing, he finished his tea and went to ready the guest room. _The git better make more muffins!_

_A/N: To my dearest Werewolf Groupie! Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoy the latest Remus/Spencer instalment! And that goes to all of my other readers. _


End file.
